


Quest for Knowledge

by chrissap21



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes: Support conversations [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissap21/pseuds/chrissap21
Summary: Canas and Lyon meet over a shared interest in research for Dark Magic.





	Quest for Knowledge

Level C:

  
Canas: Excuse me, you are lord Lyon correct?

Lyon: No need to be so formal, we are allies and equals around here, what is your name?

Canas: Oh I am Canas! I am ever on my quest for knowledge and saw you practice the same elder magic as I do and wanted to ask you about it!

Lyon: Sure, go ahead, I understand the drive to quench one’s thirst at the fountain of wisdom so I‘d be happy to provide answers as long as I can answer you.

Canas: Oh thanks a lot Sir Lyon, well you see I wanted to inquire about the magic you had used on the battlefield, it seemed incredibly potent and I had only seen a very few mages in my lifetime utilize such a spell, may you tell me of it‘s origins?

Lyon: The spell I am wielding on the battlefield, Naglfar, is one of my own making. I created it in the likeness of one of Grado‘s holy twins and to surpass it‘s power in case I needed to wield it on the battlefield. I once heard a story that it is potent enough to open gates to other worlds, similar to the power of the Askrans we are serving.

Canas: Excuse me for a second, you created such a spell by your very self? I know that even my mother who wrote countless of tomes on the topic of dark magic only created a few spells in her very lifetime that surpassed the lower tiers, such as the Luna spell known in my world. But creating such an incredibly strong power by yourself, what did that cost?

Lyon: The creation of the spell? It cost me nothing, it was child‘s play to make the tome and write down every last necessary bit that involves the casting of the spell. But the way to aquire it? My way to the power that led me in this tome‘s creation? It cost me everything. My research cost me the ultimate price and I paid it well. Yet I stand here, surrounded by the very people that I used the spell against. But enough of that. Canas I have my own question, are you not afraid of using the dark arts?

Canas: In all honesty, I am indeed afraid of delving deeper into the abyss of darkness but yet, I must see what is on the other side, my curiosity simply does not allow me to not find out what is waiting behind the veil. My brothers might have succumbed to it and I might as well, but it does not matter as long as it sates my hunger for knowledge.

Lyon: I see, I feel the need to ask you what brought you to me, what brought you here?

Canas: The summoner of course! Or so I believe? It is a little hazy but I think I do remember waking up at the location where the summoner creates portals with his weapon to bring new heroes into this world that will fight with the kingdom of Askr!

Lyon: Spare that, I meant what brings you to me, I do not think that it was Naglfar alone that sparked your curiosity and made you seek me out in these halls. Speak, what brought you to me?

Canas: Well, there is something, in the back of my head. Something that feels like a very very faint voice. At first I surely ignored it and I think I can not hear it anymore, but yet it somehow drew me towards you.

Lyon: I must formally ask you to leave.

Canas: Excuse me what?  
Lyon: Leave, now and do not dare to come back.

 

 

B:

Lyon: I can feel your presence there Canas. You either come out and talk to me or walk into the opposite direction as fast as you can.

Canas: Ah lord Lyon, I am very sorry to interrupt you like this but I have yet another question that demands answers.

Lyon: Then please make it quick, I do not want you in my presence any longer, I even demanded the summoner not to have us together on the battlefield anymore and yet I can always feel your presence around me. I do not want you to be influenced by me any longer.

Canas: Well now, not to become inquisitive but the last time we talked you said a few thing that brought up a lot of concern in me that demanded further investigation from my side. I just can not leave you alone until you have not told me all about you and the very research that led to you having to take up arms against the friends you are now surrounded by.

Lyon: If it satisfies you, I tried my hands on experiments that would break the very laws of nature. We both know that dark magic has unique properties, the sacred tome of Grado for example, Gleipnir, can manipulate gravity and compress space momentarily. So with this knowledge I delved deeper into researching the dark arts, and me and my fellow researchers were able to predict the future, thanks to both knowledge of nature and to the dark arts. As you see, the true nature of dark magic is knowledge itself.

Canas: Yes so I heard as well. While Anima magic stems from one’s soul and light magic stems from faith to the gods, dark magic originates in the knowledge of the workings of the world. Or so I always suspected but...

Lyon: But what?

Canas: Well, simply being here led me to believe otherwise. With as many heroes from other worlds that gather here I noticed that some of them do not source their dark magic at the fount of wisdom, but in their own faith as well. You do know the woman known as Tharja correct? She utilities magic in faith of the dark god that she believes in as well the Lord Julius who manages to bundle up the magic of the dark god that thrives in his veins. Isn’t that faith? Is that not the very foundation of light magic?

Lyon: Is it though? Are they not using the nature of the world to smite their foes with the dark magic that comes from a truly natural source? Could you not compare a god, any god to nature itself? Gods may have granted us life, so why would we not use their power to take it?

Canas: But that is the exact same agenda that mages who use light magic use! Except that some of them wield staffs to heal, would that not make us, who use dark magic...

Lyon: The exact same as those who use light magic? It might be. But dark magic can go well further than what the divine can grant us, or so I thought. There are limits, to everything Canas and I can tell you now that there is nothing waiting for you behind the darkness. There is no other side, there is only despair. I have been there, I have seen it. I am living it.

Canas: I do not understand. Dark magic surely does barely have it’s limits but you can not dabble in the might of creation. Back in my world we have fought against a man who would aim to create life. Giving amalgamations of flesh and bones a purpose but they lacked something. Dark magic can create but it cannot...

Lyon: Give true life, every creation would ultimately lack a soul. I know. Magic has it’s limits and I was a fool not understand that. I simply wanted to save them. You told me about your brothers, why did they end up lost to the darkness? Did they hang onto something? A lover? A child? A dear friend maybe? Did they try to delve as deep as possible into the darkness and bring them back? And that dark mage who created life without soul? What did he desire?

Canas: I can not tell you, though I did hear that Nergal took the very essence of beings and infused them into himself in order to gain the ultimate strength I did once hear that he planned to bring back his...

Lyon: His beloved, I presume? It is always emotions Canas. Emotions and attachments to things they love is always the downfall of a dark mage with potential. Pray to whatever gods you believe in that you will never lose your beloved ones, or it will be your downfall.

Canas: Lyon I...

Lyon: Canas, I know the feeling, the feeling that losing a loved one brings with it and the urge to just have them again, to see them smile once more. I just...I just wanted to help everyone and yet what I did, I destroyed everything, every single thing that I had, is now lost, so I beg you Canas, do not succumb to promises that are hollow.

Canas: I am unsure if I can keep that promise Lyon. I have a wife and a son. If anything were ever to happen to them. I am not sure if I could resist the calling to bring them back no matter the cost.

Lyon: You need to love them now, there are no second chances. Canas, why are you so adamant of diving down into that dark abyss? Why do you refuse to listen to me telling you that there is nothing but despair behind it?

Canas: Because I can clearly hear it, I can hear that there is something, someone on the other side, wanting to be free, trying to share their wisdom with me, trying to...

Lyon: Enough! So you are still hearing it? Then we have to talk somewhere else. This is not the right place.

 

 

A

Lyon: So you have come. Did you do so out of your own volition or did he tell you to do so?

Canas: I do admit the voice in my head got louder over the last few days and only the rush of battle seemed to drown it a little. But I did come here simply to see you once more.

Lyon: Well then, I should begin at the start because I have been not fully honest with you. You see Naglfar, it is a direct result of my experiments of returning the dead to live once more. Or rather, it is a byproduct of those experiments.

You see in my world there existed an entity called the Demon King, Formortiis. He was the ruler of every dark creature in the land and was sealed away by heroes of legend with the help of the sacred stones, that served as beacons of hope in Magvel.

I was enticed by the power all the sacred stones held, and found out that the sacred stone of Grado contained both divine and demonic energies.

Canas: So you experimented with it. The mystery surrounding the stone might have been even too much for me to bear.

Lyon: No that is not it Canas. I was afraid. I was simply afraid that I would not be good enough a ruler. My father you see, he was sick and I sought the power of the stone to heal him, bring him back.

Canas: And it presumably worked, for a price.

Lyon: Correct. The demon king consumed my soul, slowly and bit by bit.

When I first came to this world I thought I was me again, my whole self. But I can still hear him. He is still here, on the other side, beckoning me to give in.

Canas: And that is the very same voice I have been hearing, ever since I met you, simply because of my proximity to the breach to the other side I presume?

Lyon: Which is why I have to beg you one last time to not give in to your curiosity and follow it. It will bring naught but destruction to you, your body and your loved ones. It will bait you with promises of wisdom and power but it just wants to exist and spread terror across every world.

Canas: But isn’t this the perfect opportunity? Are we not in the very best position to use this situtation to it’s very fullest? We both learned so much by now, we should be...no we are able to banish every last bit that you carried over to this world back into the endless abyss, into it’s everlasting prison.

Lyon: I, I do not understand. What do you mean?

Canas: We are the two most powerful mages who can wield elder magic around that are not fallen victim to some dark creature. We can suppress the beast together!

Lyon: But he is the demon king. It can only be tamed by the power of the sacred stones and we do not have those to our disposal and will most likely never have them!

Canas: But isn’t that the best part? From what I heard the princess of Rausten is here as well. If we ask her enough we might create a power that is strong enough to repel the beast.

Lyon: Though that my sound like a grand plan, we both are still only versed in the use of dark magic, not light magic. And from the research I had done I found out that the sacred stones are heavily attuned to the divine.

Canas: You might speak the truth there, yet have we not spoken about the extreme closeness of dark and light magic? If those that are devoted to a god can s till cast dark magic, should we not be also able to easily attune to the divine? If we have faith in everyone around us it might work as well, as my studies show, love is very much a potent power as gravity in this universe!

Lyon: You stand correct. Maybe after all of this, there is still light for me. You were so curious and I always thought you were just drawn to me by the power of the demon king. Yet it was only your spirit for knowledge and discovery was it not?

Canas: Indeed it was, research drove me to you and research bonded us together. Now let us make good use of it and handle this problem together, unearth the secrets that we need to finally ease your mind once more, so that you t oo can speak to the ones you cherish without a heavy mind again.

Lyon: Yes you are right, the quest for knowledge might bring us anywhere, but we won’t be lost, not as long as we know that we can overcome every hurdle for the sake of love and knowledge.

 


End file.
